


The Icing on the Cake

by freaky_hanyou



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Nanase Haruka, Christmas Smut, Dessert & Sweets, I can't believe I did this, M/M, MakoHaru Festival 2016, Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto & Tokyo, Shameless Smut, Top Tachibana Makoto, Tumblr: makoharufestival, but it doesn't matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaky_hanyou/pseuds/freaky_hanyou
Summary: Makoto is determined to be the one to make their Christmas cake this year, to show Haru how special he is to him. Haru, touched by Makoto's resolve, tries to find a way to reciprocate, and comes up with a wicked plan involving pilfered whipped cream frosting and their bedroom...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Squeaking in entry number three just under the wire…! I don’t know what miracles helped me get this one done guys, but I got it! All three are here!
> 
> That being said, I cannot believe I wrote this. I _cannot_ believe I wrote this. I mean of course empirically I’ve probably written worse, but for some reason this one is just…well. You’ll see.
> 
> Enjoy! (Also an important note: In Japan, Christmas is really more of a dating holiday when you’re an adult, and Christmas cake is a well-known Christmas dessert.)

Haru closed the door to his apartment behind him and leaned against it, letting out a small sigh of relief. Swim practice had been cancelled for the night, which meant that Haru was free for the weekend a lot sooner than he’d expected to be. This stroke of luck played right into his plan: Christmas Eve was tomorrow, so this change in plans gave him plenty of time to make the perfect cake for him and Makoto…

 

A small yelp from the general direction of his kitchen roused Haru from his thoughts. He removed himself from the door, slowly approaching the sound. There was only one other person who had the key to his apartment, but it couldn’t be…

 

“Makoto?” Haru asked, and Makoto shrieked in surprise, the mixing spoon he had in his hand clattering to the counter.

 

“Haru!” Makoto said, clutching at his chest with a hand, “You startled me!”

 

“Me?” Haru questioned, confused. “This is _my_ apartment…and didn’t you have a group project to work on?”

 

Makoto blushed, suddenly breaking eye contact as he sheepishly toyed with the back of his neck. “Well…that is…didn’t you have swim practice?”

 

“It got cancelled,” Haru replied dismissively, not falling for Makoto’s poor attempt at a subject change, “What are you doing here?”

 

Makoto finally gave up trying to evade Haru and sighed, leaning his back against the edge of the counter. “I wanted to surprise you. I knew when you got home from practice tonight that even though you would be exhausted, you’d still make us a cake for tomorrow…so I made up a group project so I could sneak over here and make the cake first; that way we could start Christmas early and…” Makoto blushed harder, his emerald gaze meeting Haru’s. “I wanted to do this for you this Christmas, Haru. I wanted to make you the perfect cake to show you how special you are to me.”

 

“Makoto…” Haru started, stepping closer to him. As he got closer, he noticed the resolve glinting in Makoto’s eyes.

 

“I’m going to do this for you Haru, all by myself,” Makoto repeated, and Haru was touched by the way Makoto looked so determined, so certain he’d make this holiday special for Haru. “So go in the living room and pretend you don’t see me,” Makoto added, shooing Haru out of the kitchen.

 

“But—”

 

“No buts!” Makoto said firmly, giving Haru a push, “I’ve got this. It might…take a while though…”

 

Haru could hear the inflection of uncertainty in Makoto’s voice, so he slipped around Makoto’s shooing hands just enough so he could kiss Makoto’s cheek. “I’m sure it will be great,” he said with a small smile.

 

Makoto gave him a big grin, confidence restored in his gaze. “Right!”

 

Haru retreated to the living room, pretending to flip through channels on the television as he secretly watched Makoto in the kitchen. He was the picture of concentration, adding each ingredient with great precision to ensure success. He even had everything that he’d need measured out already: sugar, flour, eggs, whipped cream…

 

Haru felt a warm feeling of love wash over him as he thought about all Makoto was doing for him. It was no secret that Makoto was no great cook; for him to take on the challenge of a Christmas cake just for Haru spoke volumes of the depths of his love and compassion.

 

Overwhelmed, Haru suddenly felt the need to reciprocate. He needed to do something for Makoto; he wanted to express his love for him too. But how? What could he do, what kind of gift could he give that would adequately express his feelings? Whenever Haru asked Makoto what he wanted for Christmas, he’d always reply that being with Haru was enough. Haru then complained that that wasn’t enough, that _he_ wasn’t enough. There needed to be more than just him, something more he could do to express his never-ending love and desire for the man before him. And Makoto had already taken over the kitchen, which left…

 

Haru suddenly had a very wicked, very scandalous idea. The kitchen wasn’t the only room Haru could work magic in…

 

Haru checked that Makoto was fully engrossed in his task before he stood up slowly, carefully sneaking his way closer to the kitchen. He cautiously approached in Makoto’s blind spot, stealthily reaching for the bowl of whipped cream that Makoto had on the counter behind him. He grabbed the food coloring next to it and disappeared just as slowly, inching his way back towards his bedroom. He had a while before Makoto would come looking for this…

 

Perfect.

 

\---((A While Later))---

 

Makoto removed the cake from the cooling rack and set it on the counter. It was finally ready to be frosted. Makoto had the perfect design in mind; it was elegant yet not too difficult for him. He just needed—

 

Makoto paused in confusion as he looked over to where he had left the whipped cream. It wasn’t there. He looked around the rest of the kitchen. It had disappeared.

 

Makoto frowned. This didn’t make any sense. “Haru,” Makoto called out to the living room, “Have you seen the frosting?” When there was no answer, Makoto turned back to the living room. Haru had disappeared too.

 

Makoto’s eyes narrowed slightly, growing a bit suspicious. He was guessing Haru may have run off with the whipped cream; the question was _why?_

 

Finding nowhere else to look but the bath or the bedroom, Makoto headed down the hall.  Seeing the bath empty, he continued on his quest for his missing frosting. “Haruu,” Makoto called out, “What are you doing? Do you have my…oh _my…_ ”

 

All of Makoto’s thoughts completely derailed at the sight before him in the bedroom. Haru, who was lying on his back, completely naked on the bed, had not only stolen Makoto’s frosting, he had colored it and decorated himself like one would decorate a Christmas tree. Two thick green streaks of whipped cream slashed across his nipples, shaped around them like holly. Little brightly colored presents dotted his cheeks and abdomen. And finally his cock, standing proud at full attention, was painted red and white like a candy cane.

 

“Haru…” Makoto said dumbfoundedly, clearly in shock as he approached the bed. “You…why did you… _what?_ ” He’d lost his ability to speak, completely overwhelmed by Haru’s actions.

 

Haru tried to control his blush but failed miserably. “I wanted to surprise you too,” he muttered, looking off to the side. “I wanted to show _you_ how special you are to me, how much I love and desire you. And since you’d already kicked me out of the kitchen, I…improvised.” He looked up then, meeting Makoto’s gaze so he wouldn’t doubt his sincerity. “Every year when I ask what you want for Christmas, you always say that being with me is enough. If I’m your present, I at least wanted to decorate.”

 

Makoto put a hand over his mouth, completely taken aback by this surprise. When had he done this? He hadn’t been baking for that long, had he? Judging by the intricacy of some of Haru’s present designs, clearly he had. Makoto’s eyes drifted downwards to Haru’s…candy cane. His cheeks burned just thinking about the logistics of how that had been accomplished. How long had he been waiting here turned on like this, waiting for him, _fantasizing_ about him—

 

Makoto cleared his throat and tried to speak. “Haru I…I don’t even know where to begin…”

 

“Anywhere you like,” Haru replied, heat plain in his voice. Oh yeah, he’d _definitely_ been waiting a while for him.

 

Makoto could feel all the blood in his body rapidly relocating itself to his groin. Warmth pooled in his gut, and his smile turned devilish. “I guess I better get started then.” He climbed up on the bed next to Haru, sprawling out beside him. Haru very carefully reached for him with a hand, pulling Makoto down into a kiss. Makoto’s lips slowly played with his, openly enjoying this present laid out before him. Suddenly eager to get started, Makoto broke away from Haru’s lips and kissed over to his cheek, trailing his tongue over a small red and green present he found there. Makoto could feel Haru’s sharp intake of breath, and he smiled, methodically licking Haru’s cheek clean. He leaned back over Haru, slowly licking his lips. “Delicious,” he said in a low voice, moving to bathe the other frosting-clad cheek in his wet kisses.

 

Haru tried to keep his voice neutral as he replied, “You did a great job…with the whipped cream…”

 

Makoto let his eyes slowly trail over Haru’s body again. “Thank you,” Makoto said, kisses moving down his jawline and heading for Haru’s chest, “I’m glad I put in the extra effort.” He closed his lips around Haru’s nipple, ardently partaking of the sweet treat offered to him. Haru bit his lip, unable to contain his shudders as the pleasure spiraled over him in waves. He wound his fingers through Makoto’s hair, distracting himself by combing through his soft locks.

 

Once Makoto judged Haru’s nipple to be clean he moved over to the other one, giving it the same sinful treatment. His loud sucking and licking echoed through the room; it was as if Makoto was being noisier on purpose just to rile Haru further. It was working.

 

Makoto bit down on the peaked, sensitive bud of Haru’s nipple, and Haru gasped sharply, his hand stilling in Makoto’s hair. Makoto grinned slowly, leaning over to cover Haru’s mouth with a chaste kiss. Haru suddenly tightened his grip on Makoto’s hair, trying to keep him there, coaxing him to deepen his kiss.

 

Makoto chuckled, playfully nipping at Haru’s bottom lip before he pulled away. “Sorry Haru,” Makoto said in a tone that was anything but apologetic, “I want to open the rest of my presents first.” He crawled down Haru’s body until he was eye-level with a pile of presents artfully drawn over Haru’s abdomen and sides. “Beautiful,” Makoto said in appreciation, “It’s almost wasteful to… _open_ them.”

 

“Do it,” Haru demanded, needing to feel Makoto’s lips and tongue on him again. He was not above begging.

 

Makoto grinned in reply as his lips started at Haru’s left side, happily enjoying the presents. Haru moaned half in pleasure, half frustrated by this exquisite self-designed torture. Makoto moved over him to reach the other side of his abdomen, and the tip of Haru’s cock brushed against Makoto’s shirt. Haru jumped, automatically tilting his hips upwards, seeking more friction. Makoto reached out, holding down Haru’s hips on the clean side.

 

“Hold on Haru,” he tsked, “I’m not done yet.” As Makoto kissed a particularly sensitive spot on his abdomen Haru moaned again, squirming underneath him. At the moment, Haru couldn’t decide if this had been a horrible idea or a wonderful one. Finished with his abdomen, Makoto dragged his tongue downwards, heading for the final decoration.

 

_Definitely wonderful,_ Haru decided, canting his arousal towards Makoto and belying his impatience. Makoto chuckled, pulling up slightly so he could admire Haru. His skin was almost as red as the frosting, and his breath came in short gasps, eager for more of Makoto’s attention. Makoto’s eyes drifted to Haru’s cock once again, and he suddenly had a wicked idea. “Hey Haru,” Makoto asked, “Red or white?”

 

Haru’s pleasure-addled mind struggled to comprehend the question. “What?”

 

“Red or white?” Makoto repeated, bringing his eyes to Haru’s arousal and back to Haru’s gaze again. “Pick one.”

 

Haru had a bad feeling about this, but answered anyway. “White,” he said, and Makoto licked his lips before he lowered himself to Haru’s erection, his tongue carefully licking at only the white spiral of frosting.

 

“ _Ahn!_ ” Haru gasped, hips jerking upwards in response. Makoto held him down as he worked him, the movements of his tongue precise and slow.

 

Haru’s eyes crossed as he tried to watch, but he quickly lost focus. The feeling was intense, but it wasn’t _enough_. “M-Makoto, _ah!_ Please…” Haru begged, squirming under Makoto’s attentions. Makoto grinned, keeping up his treatment until all the white frosting was mostly gone. “There. What do you think—Haru?” Makoto looked up at Haru, surprised to see one tear fall down Haru’s cheek.

 

Makoto was next to him in an instant, hand caressing his cheek as he looked at him in concern. “Haru, what’s wrong? Is it too much? Should I—”

 

Haru cut him off by taking Makoto’s face in both hands and slamming his lips to his, pouring all of his frustration, lust, and _want_ into his kiss. He broke away with a gasp. _“Makoto,”_ he breathed, “It’s not enough; I can’t _take it._ I need more of you, all of you, _please,_ just _finish me.”_

 

Haru’s words rocked through Makoto, and he placed one lingering kiss to Haru’s lips before he moved back down his body and swallowed him whole.

 

“Makot _oh, yes…_ ” Haru moaned, hands fisting in the sheets as Makoto’s tongue swirled around him, taking in all the remaining whipped cream. Precum hit the back of Makoto’s throat, and the salty-sweet taste only goaded Makoto further, needing to bring Haru to the brink and _fast._ Haru’s gasps came faster, and Makoto brought a hand in to help push him over the edge, slipping a finger inside of him. The intrusion surprised Haru and he cried out, release overtaking him with a powerful shudder. Makoto drank down what he could of him, teasing him and prolonging the sensations. Finally, Haru sank into the bed, panting.

 

“Makoto…” Haru beckoned, and Makoto crawled up beside him, tenderly brushing a thumb over his cheek.

 

“I loved my present,” Makoto said, kissing him softly, “It was perfect.”

 

Haru’s brow furrowed, confused. “Hold on Makoto,” he said, sitting up. Makoto moved to follow, but Haru stopped him with a hand on his chest. “We’re not done.”

 

Makoto shifted onto his back as Haru crawled on top of him, straddling his thighs. Makoto gripped Haru’s hips on reflex, steadying him as he worked open Makoto’s belt and pants, shifting his boxers to have access to his erection.

 

Haru teased the head with a well-practiced stroke, and Makoto let out a gasp. “You didn’t think I’d leave you this way, did you?” Haru said, and Makoto couldn’t form a response, eyes glued to Haru’s hips as he rose up, lining Makoto with his entrance.

 

_That_ got Makoto’s mouth working. “W-Wait Haru! You’re not ready yet…”

 

Haru fixed him with a look. “What do you think I was doing here while I waited for you?”

 

“ _Haru,_ ” Makoto moaned, suddenly burning a thousand times hotter as Haru dropped onto him slowly, taking him easily. Makoto’s grip tightened on Haru’s hips as he continued down, sheathing him inside. Haru kept his balance on Makoto’s chest, sweat beading on his brow.

 

“Haru,” Makoto couldn’t help but ask, “Are you alri—h _aah,”_ Makoto’s question trailed off into another moan as Haru moved his hips, setting a brisk pace. Makoto kept up with him, hips thrusting upwards as Haru came down, causing them both to see stars.

 

It was too much. “Haru,” Makoto panted, “Come with me.”

 

Haru bit his lip, squeezing Makoto tighter in response. Makoto grit his teeth but continued his pace. “Come with me,” he repeated.

 

“But I already, _Ah!_ ” Haru let out a surprised moan as Makoto pumped his shaft, coaxing Haru back to full arousal.

 

“Haru,” Makoto said in a voice dripping with lust and desire, “Look at me.” Haru’s eyes went to Makoto’s, and the love, compassion, and _need_ for Haru that he saw there sent him over the edge again, crying out with abandon. Once Makoto felt Haru’s climax he let go of himself, spilling into Haru as he called his name over and over. It felt as if the very world had shifted, as if Haru was the only gravity holding Makoto to this world. Haru slowly came down from his high, curling up on Makoto’s chest.

 

“Makoto,” he said once he had caught his breath, “Merry Christmas.”

 

Makoto smiled brilliantly before kissing the top of Haru’s head. “Merry Christmas, Haru.” He paused a moment before he asked cheekily, “If you’re my Christmas present, does that mean we can do this tomorrow and the day after too? And I mean, technically there are twelve days of Christmas…”

 

Haru didn’t deny it, instead reaching up to place a kiss on Makoto’s nose. “We can do that whenever you want, no matter the season,” Haru said before he sat up. “I’ll make some new frosting for the cake,” he continued.

 

Makoto immediately started to protest, sitting up as well. “But—”

 

“I’m the one who stole what you’d already made, so it’s only fair,” Haru pointed out as he stood. “You made the cake, and I’ll replace the frosting…how about we decorate it together?” He held out his hand with a smile, reaching to pull Makoto off the bed.

 

Makoto smiled back as he gave in, taking Haru’s hand. “That sounds like an excellent idea.”

 

The two redressed themselves and headed back to the kitchen, content to enjoy this Christmas tradition the same way they preferred to enjoy everything else—

 

Together.

 

\---((The End!))---

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah…that happened. If you want to come tell me what you thought, I’ll be in my trash can.
> 
> Happy belated holidays, and as always, thanks for reading!
> 
> ~freaky-hanyou


End file.
